Quinn
by melissarxy1
Summary: A little bit of the Millennium battle starring Quinn and Rashel. I've finally updated. Sorry that it took so long. I wasn't planning on continuing. R&R please
1. Part One

Hope that you're the one  
  
But you always run away when I come around  
  
I don't mind the day I'll track you down  
  
-Four Star Mary  
  
2017  
  
Quinn sat in his car staring at the beautiful black haired girl as she walked with a friend. /I found her,/ he thought. /I've finally found her./ He sat for a moment remembering the day before the battle.  
  
2000  
  
Rashel yawned while Thierry went on and on about the upcoming battles. Quinn shot her a look. /What?/ She asked.  
  
1 /Stop that,/ he chastised.  
  
/I can't help it,/ she said. /This is so boring./  
  
/We may need this,/ Quinn protested.  
  
/Name one thing that he's said since the meeting began,/ Rashel challenged. He was silent for a second.  
  
/Okay,/ he admitted. /I can't./ They then noticed that the entire room had gotten quiet.  
  
"Would you two like to share with the rest of the class?" Ash inquired lazily.  
  
"Drop dead Redfern," Quinn said.  
  
"Guys," Thierry said in a hard voice. Rashel sighed and attempted to pay attention to him.  
  
Let's get this straight  
  
I'd like to stay and pretend  
  
It's what you chose in the end  
  
-Treble Charger  
  
2017  
  
He shook his head allowing himself a small smile. He wondered if she'd be anything like she was before. Thierry had told him that it was a fifty- fifty chance. He then thought about that night. He should have known that there was something wrong then.  
  
2000, that night  
  
"The Night World is going to attack at dawn," Theirry told then after dinner. "I've already began sending the non-fighting humans and witches to safe houses. I've spilt up everyone into teams." He read off who was on which team.  
  
"Why aren't Quinn and I together?" Rashel asked.  
  
"And Galen and I?" Keller agreed.  
  
"I've decided that for safety reasons the soulmate couples should be split up," Thierry said. Quinn felt something like a premonition telling him that there was something wrong but he shrugged it off.  
  
I am the best there is  
  
Until all there is  
  
Is hot air  
  
Unfulfilled I take it out on you  
  
Because you care  
  
And because I love you  
  
I expect you to be there  
  
-Addict  
  
2017  
  
/I had that feeling,/ he thought for the hundredth time. /Why didn't I say something?/ He tried to forget about it but the memories were coming by themselves now.  
  
2000, later  
  
"I'm actually nervous," Rashel admitted.  
  
"That's a first," Quinn said climbing into bed beside her. She lied her head on his chest trying to slow her speeding heart.  
  
"It is," she agreed. "I just have a bad feeling.  
  
"It'll be okay," he assured her.  
  
"You're being optimistic," Rashel said. "What's up with that?" They both lied awake thinking about how much the other had changed. Soon sleep overtook them.  
  
Hey child please stay a while  
  
My smile will not mislead you  
  
Cause I've been without, I go wild with doubt  
  
I grab at you, I can't stop grabbing at you  
  
-Third Eye Blind  
  
2017  
  
/I told her it would be okay,/ he thought miserably. /Then…/ He shook his head and tried to think of better times.  
  
2000 the next morning  
  
"Rashel?" Quinn called sitting up. She came out of the bathroom drying her hair. "`Morning."  
  
"`Morning," she said.  
  
"You're dressed," he said sounding disappointed. She laughed rolling her eyes. "We can fix that," he pointed out suggestively.  
  
"Can we?" she asked smiling. He reached out and pulled her onto the bed with him.  
  
So take a look at me now  
  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
  
There's nothin' left here to remind me  
  
Just the memory of your face  
  
-Phil Collins  
  
2017  
  
That would be the last good moment in their lives together. /Maybe now,/ he thought looking at the girl as she stood at the school. As he watched her the battle came to his mind unbidden.  
  
2000  
  
The battle was actually easy for Quinn's group. Keller and Ness made an unstoppable duo. The Night people on their side of the house were either dead or retreating. Suddenly Quinn heard a mental cry of pain. /Rashel,/ he thought and ran to the other side of the house. He found her lying with her own knife in her heart. /The wooden part,/ he noticed. Rain began to fall as he went to her and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Rashel?" he asked. Her eyes opened weakly. A smile touched her lips when she saw him.  
  
"I knew you'd come," she whispered. He could feel her growing cold.  
  
"It'll be okay," he told her smoothing her hair. He knew it wasn't true as much as she did.  
  
"Don't worry about me," she ordered. He nodded gently touching her face. "I love you John Quinn."  
  
"And I you Rashel the Cat," he said attempting to keep the tears down. He gently kissed her. Then, suddenly he felt their connection snap. Thunder rolled in the distance as the rain fell. He held her now cold body to him and rocked back and forth sobbing.  
  
Why do the birds go on singing  
  
Why do the stars glow above  
  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
  
It ended when I lost your love  
  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
  
Why everything's the same as it was  
  
I can't understand, no, I can't understand  
  
How life goes on the way it does  
  
-Skeeter Davis  
  
2017  
  
He closed his eyes against the memory. He could still feel the rain upon his face and her warm blood on his hands. After that he had locked himself in his bedroom only emerging to feed. Until Ash of all people talked some since into him.  
  
2000  
  
"Quinn?" Thierry called tentatively. An alarm clock hit the wall. Thierry left. After a few moments Ash came in. Another object flew at the wall but Ash caught it.  
  
"Go away," Quinn growled.  
  
"Man you look like crap," Ash told him.  
  
"What do you want?" Quinn demanded.  
  
"To talk," Ash said. He produced a flask. "Get plastered, whatever." He handed Quinn the flask. Quinn drank from it greedily. "I can't imagine how you feel, nor would I want to."  
  
"You are such a great inspiration," Quinn said. Handing Ash the flask, it was empty.  
  
"You don't want inspiration," Ash said. "You want to wallow, they don't get that." Quinn dropped back onto his bed. "I'll be back tomorrow." He left.  
  
The next day  
  
"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked Ash.  
  
"Did I not say that I'd be back?" Ash asked and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "I came prepared." Quinn took the bottle. "If she saw you right now she'd kick your butt."  
  
"I know," Quinn said. "But I miss her so much. I only wish that there was a way to bring her back."  
  
"Maybe there is," Ash said thoughtfully. "That spell that Maya's sister did for Thierry maybe it's still around."  
  
"That's it!" Quinn yelled jumping up. "I could kiss you!"  
  
"Try it and I'll deck you," Ash said. Quinn gave him the bottle and ran out. Ash emerged slowly. The others were standing around the door. They looked at him in shock. "I have the magic touch." Mary-Lynnette looked at the vodka bottle.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" she demanded.  
  
"Um," Ash started.  
  
I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie,  
  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried,  
  
Let's do some living after we die  
  
-The Sundays  
  
2017  
  
Quinn smiled slightly at that memory. Aradia had done the spell, not only for him but for all of the soulmate couples. He got out of his car. The girl's friend had left. He approached her and smiled sticking out his hand.  
  
"Hi," he said. "I'm Quinn."  
  
The girl looked him over suspicious for a second but then smiled slightly. "I'm Rachel," she told him taking his hand. There were sparks. 


	2. Part two

"Wanting to hold you, wanting you near, how much I wanted you home  
  
But now that you've come back, turned night into day, I need you to stay  
  
So now I come to you with open arms, nothing to hide, believe what I say So here I am with open arms, hoping you'll see what your love means to me" -Journey  
  
The girl jumped back staring at him as if he had grown another head. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
"Let me buy you dinner and I'll explain," he said.  
  
"I'm not just going to go off with some stranger," Rachel said. She studied him again. "Wait, aren't you a vampire?"  
  
"How did you-?" he started but the stake in her hand stopped him. He grabbed her arm before she even had the chance to consider using the stake. Again there were sparks. "I'm part of Circle Daybreak."  
  
"Why am I supposed to believe that?" she demanded.  
  
"I'll admit, you have no reason to believe me," he said.  
  
"Damn right I don't!" she exclaimed. His eyes widened slightly as he regarded her. She really was like Rashel. He couldn't think of any way to convince her that he was telling the truth. Finally he just reached out pulling her to him and kissed her. She stiffened in his arms but relaxed with the feel of his lips on hers. He pulled away when the silver cord tugged at them. He broke the kiss off looking down at Rachel. She was very dazed. "What was that?"  
  
"The soulmate principle," he said. "I'm sure you've heard of it."  
  
"I'm your soulmate?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes," he said smiling. "You look so much like Rashel."  
  
"Rashel?"  
  
"You're an old soul. You were Rashel Jordan." She stared up at him. "So will you take me up on that dinner invitation?"  
  
"Yes." 


End file.
